Three Days Ago
by fawkes-08
Summary: One Shot. For all you out there with someone special in your heart, cherish that person, cherish every moment that you spend together that special someone, for in life, anything can happen anytime. How can I say this? Because I have realized something I p


A/N: Hey... this is the first fan fic I ever published... though not the first I have ever written.. I really am a Draco/Hermione pairing fan... but this story is just a like a parody on another tragic story I have just read a little while ago... It's a tragedy.. So I think I should stop babbling and get on with it... So here is it.. I hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to JK Rowling.

**Three Days Ago**

"Make sure the entire place is clean," I said glumly. I was in charge of cleaning the flat where my best friend Harry had vacated three days ago. He had lived here since he left Hogwarts. This was the place where we used to hang out and just talk to one another. But he left three days ago.

" Hermione, are you sure you don't need any help here?" A voice asked behind me.

I whirled around and saw Ron's gloomy face smiling sadly before me.

"Yes Ron. You have done your work already okay? It's now my turn. I'm fine here. You just go and rest."

I walked into his room upstairs to make sure everything is all right. I have to make sure that the flat is clean before the next people use it. His room was empty, lifeless. It has been full of life not a week ago. It was full of poster of his favorite Quidditch team and I can still see Hedwig's cage by the window in my mind. I can still smell the boyish scent of his room that I like very much. I look was more around the room. There was nothing there except for a piece of parchment lying on the floor. I unfolded it and saw Harry's messy handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please don't be surprised when you read this. I know I only have few days before I leave because of certain circumstances that cannot be avoided. But before I leave you completely, I have to let you know how I feel. All these years that we've known each other…_

I can't believe it… Harry… For me. With shaking hands, I kept on reading the letter.

_I never stopped dreaming that we would be together. There are times when I think that Voldemort's power is getting stronger and stronger, but when I realize that I would be with you, I don't feel sad and depressed anymore. Remember the time when I ruined your essay you should have passed to Snape and made you cry? I kicked my self and stopped sleeping for days thinking on how much I have let you down…_

No, no! Harry! How can you possibly feel this way? How?

_I love the way you bite your lower lip when you're nervous or when you're concentrating so hard. I love the way your beautiful brown hair falls softly at your shoulders with its curves at the end. I like that way your beautiful cinnamon orbs sparkle when you laugh. I love everything... everything about you. Hermione, I have loved you all these years. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Hermione, I know this may sound too late. But I just want to let you know that I love you until the very last breath I take._

_Harry_

Hot tears started to flow down my cheeks. Why Harry? Why didn't you say this before? Why didn't you say that you feel the same way I do? Why now?

I went straight home with the letter still clutched in my hand. I locked myself in my room. For days I spent every hour crying. Crying for the love that should have happened but hadn't took place because of his value over our friendship. Goddamn friendship. We had valued it too much. If only we told each other soon. If only we didn't think it would ruin our friendship. And most of all, if only he was here so I can tell him I love him with all my heart. If only he didn't leave three days ago. If only he's still here. If only he didn't die in the war… three days ago.

A/N: So that's it... Hope you like it... I'll be posting some more fanfics. Most of them will be Draco/hermione fanfics. I also have the same story in though with a different name. Just so you know that I did not copy it from anyone. Well hope you like it and maybe you'll be generous enough to give me a review... Just one word would make my day... Thank you...


End file.
